


Untitled, 2014

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, untitled2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "Someone like you for me, someone like me for youThere won’t ever be a love like that againNobody knowsWe always know"Untitled, 2014 - G-Dragon.





	Untitled, 2014

Una relación puede tener contratiempos, problemas, peleas tontas, cosas que pueden lastimar a alguna parte de esta, asuntos que pueden no tener un perdón. Como una infidelidad... o quizá siendo más específico, una gran mentira. Kwon Jiyong era ese lado de la relación, era el que había engañado, era quien oculto una mentira que con el tiempo le explotó encima, dejándolo sin mayor opción, dejándolo con el dolor de tener que lastimar a su pareja. Erróneamente creyó que podría solucionarlo, que podría explicarle todo al mayor y dejar que todo se arreglara, pero era muy tarde. La situación se había vuelto tan incontrolable, que incluso termino siendo obligado a fingir frente a las cámaras, por su bienestar, y por supuesto, para ocultar todo lo demás.

El pelinegro lo pensaba más de lo que le gustaría, pero de verdad a veces terminaba imaginando su vida sin ese hombre en ella. Sin que se hubieran conocido por primera vez, sin esas sonrisas cómplices, sin esa influencia que nació entre ambos, más adelante sin tanto vino, sin tantas reuniones a solas, sin tantas conversaciones sobre arte. Las que por más que lo evitará, enamoraban más al menor. Inevitablemente la relación era fuerte, la confianza estaba en un punto clave, los roces ya provocaban escalofríos en ambos, y allí fue que supieron que estaban tocando un terreno peligroso.

¿Pero cómo detienes a dos adolescentes?

Adolescentes, aun lo eran cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando creyeron que era un juego... que era culpa del alcohol. Luego lo disimularon, aquello no era algo de lo que estuvieran orgullosos, dejaron los años pasar, pero no dejaron de estar juntos todo el tiempo, al contrario, eso los acerco más. Muchas cosas pasaron antes de su siguiente comeback como grupo completo, Jiyong recordaba con un amargo sabor en la boca, como lo habían llamado para decirle del accidente de uno de sus miembros, sintió que su vida se iba. Sinceramente nunca había pasado por algo tan intenso, esos meses fueron muy oscuros, su imagen pública estaba en boca de todos también, leer notas donde ya daban por perdida su carrera profesional... quizá fue lo que los motivo. Meses después anunciaron el regreso, los cinco estaban de acuerdo en que eso no iba a morir, y que sería su última oportunidad para intentarlo. Una noche antes del esperado regreso, Seunghyun terminó con su copa de vino y regreso a recostarse, manteniendo su cabeza junto a la de Jiyong, ambos recostados en el suelo, hacia lados contrarios. El menor recordaba bien la pregunta que le hizo esa noche,  **"¿Estás listo para recuperar tu reino?"** , Jiyong había reído un poco, provocando que el mayor también sonriera.

Y lo habían hecho. Habían vuelto a ganar más de un premio, habían alcanzado una cima nueva, una que ellos mismos cimentaron.  **"Sueño de una noche de verano"**  había descrito el mayor, y Jiyong no podía estar más de acuerdo. Meses después se encontraron llegando al final de su gira de conciertos, esa noche llegaron a Seúl, sin provocar sospechas, Seunghyun se subió al mismo auto que Jiyong, despidieron a sus managers y le dijeron al chófer que los dejara en la casa del mayor y que no mencionara que el otro no había ido a su departamento. El hombre asintió y los dejo allí. Esa noche bebieron menos de una botella entre los dos, se dejaron caer en el suelo del salón y miraron el techo blanco, como siempre hacían, manteniendo sus cabezas juntas. La risa de Seunghyun mato el silencio del lugar, y Jiyong sintió su propia sonrisa también, alguna tontería acababa de hacerlos reír, algo del último concierto. El mayor dio un trago corto a su copa y se recostó de nuevo, esta vez quedando un poco más cerca de él, sin embargo, no se movió,  **"Jiyong"** le había susurrado, el pelinegro hizo un gemido como respuesta, pero Seunghyun quería que se girara a mirarlo.  **"Voltea"** , en cuanto el menor lo hizo, se encontró con los labios del mayor tocando su frente, dejando un beso suave y lento, Jiyong abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pudo sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca, así que los cerró un tanto confundido.

Aquello había sido el inicio oficial, de su complicada e incorrecta relación, los besos ya habían escalado prontamente, ahora sus labios se encontraban con facilidad y con necesidad. Ninguno lo había dicho, no hubo ningún,  **"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"**  todo fluía al ritmo que los dos conocían, las reuniones para hablar de arte y beber vino eran las mismas, solo que ahora sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas mientras miraban algún cuadro, ahora sus labios probaban el mismo vino que bebían, y ahora la cabeza de Jiyong descansaba en el hombro de Seunghyun mientras una película se proyectaba en su salón. Se vieron inmersos el uno en el otro por muchos meses, hasta que se cumplió un año, una fecha que no contemplaban en palabras o conversaciones, pero que cuando el mayor propuso una cena en casa, se convirtió en regalos de ambos lados. Un aniversario, de haberse besado, de haber iniciado un camino peligroso y secreto.

Inició el año 2014 y Jiyong tuvo una especie de crisis, todos culparon al alcohol que había bebido en año nuevo, pero la verdad era que el menor ya se sentía así desde mediados del mes de diciembre. Para todos era una crisis normal, era simplemente que comenzaba a sentirse viejo, que el tiempo se les acababa y que el servicio militar estaba sobre ellos. Pero en la mente de este, estaba algo más, algo más peligroso. Unas semanas antes había hablado con sus padres, porque planeaba llevar a otro nivel su relación con Seunghyun, ninguno público, simplemente que sus amigos y su familia lo supieran. Así que pensó en tentar el terreno nada más, sin embargo, equivocadamente menciono el matrimonio, y sus padres comenzaron a hablar de una buena esposa, de hijos, de tener una familia. Cosa que no calmo de ninguna forma al menor, lo alteraron de la peor forma, su mente viajo muy lejos, imagino el caos que sería anunciar su relación con Seunghyun, decirle al mundo que el famoso G-Dragon salía con un hombre, y específicamente con su compañero de banda, T.O.P.

Lloro varias noches pensando en lo peor, evito a Seunghyun, quien sinceramente preocupado fue hasta su casa a visitarlo, siendo rechazado por su madre. Jiyong estaba mal, realmente perdido en sus pensamientos, y una noche termino estando solo en casa, bebió un poco y llamó a su manager, diciendo que quería salir a algún bar. Así que lo hizo, salió y se terminó encontrando con una conocida, le invitó tragos y ambos bebieron buena parte de la noche, Jiyong tenía el teléfono apagado, pero ella era buena ocultándose, entonces salieron de allí. Y en medio de la confusión, el miedo, el alcohol... Jiyong se acostó con ella.

No eran excusas, no lo eran — **¿Jiyong?**  —el pelinegro reacciono tarde, sacudió su cabeza y miró a su productor.

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Cómo se llamará?**

— **Como dice la hoja.**

— **¿'Sin título'?**  —el menor asintió.

— **2014**  —como hacía tres años.

El hombre asintió pensándolo — **suena bien**  —enseguida escribió en el teclado y la pantalla mostró el título arriba de toda la canción, "Untitled, 2014". Su productor quiso preguntar, sin embargo, Jiyong se veía demasiado inmerso en algo, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo. Lo miro ponerse de pie e ir a la cabina, desde allí le hizo la señal y comenzó la pieza musical.

El inicio fluyó sin problemas, la segunda estrofa comenzó a darle problemas, porque su corazón se oprimía un poco más, los recuerdos lo estaban embriagando fácilmente, quiso continuar, pero fue imposible cuando llego al coro, su voz se rompió cuando cantó el 'por favor'. Jiyong salió de la cabina y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie fuera — **haremos esto en sesiones privadas**  —le explico al productor.

— **¿Solo tú y yo?**  —el menor asintió, y por la expresión que portaba, el otro noto la seriedad del tema. Así que una vez más no pregunto nada, ni esa tarde, ni las siguientes sesiones, esa canción nació solo entre ellos dos. Jiyong se quebró más de una vez durante las estrofas, le costó lo que nunca cantarla como se debía, porque cada vez había dolor en sus palabras, cada vez se sentían igual. Repitieron incontables veces las grabaciones, Jiyong tenía la misma actitud perfeccionista, y en esos momentos peleaba consigo mismo para conseguirlo.

Olvidaron el número de sesión que llevaban, pero en cuanto un resultado completo surgió, ambos supieron que era la grabación indicada. Jiyong tomo su teléfono y vio que eran horas razonables, así que llamo a su jefe y a otros relacionados a él. En cuestión de un rato, todos tenían el visto bueno de esta, sin embargo, a pesar de los halagos, Jiyong podía ver la mirada de todos, las ganas de preguntar si esa canción era para esa mujer. Con la que todos sabían que había tenido algo, en 2014. Ignoro las miradas y salió de allí, para mostrarle la canción a su mejor amigo, quien inevitablemente se enteró de toda la historia luego de verlo caer en aquel año, él fue quien lo levantó. Él fue quien lo motivo a continuar.

Youngbae escuchó la canción en silencio, sin mirar a Jiyong, simplemente escuchando, al llegar al coro el menor lo vio cerrar los ojos, y noto que estaba sintiendo la canción. La historia debía estar relacionándose en su mente, solo él, Youngbae y una persona más podrían entender la letra de la canción, y el dolor tras ese cantar característico que poseía — **¿estarás bien con esto?**  —le preguntó su mejor amigo—  **¿estarás bien con lo que puede implicar?**

— **Si algo sucede... lo evitaré de nuevo, me negare solo una vez, pero si mi corazón insiste. Será lo que tenga que ser** —Youngbae se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, demostrando su apoyo, haciéndolo sentir un poco más fuerte.

— **¿Y las promociones?**

— **Nada, absolutamente nada... ¿lo has visto?**  —Youngbae asintió mirando hacia otro lado.

En su reunión de noche vieja, Seunghyun había terminado con Jiyong a solas, los demás ya se habían rendido de sueño y cansancio. Jiyong fue quien mantuvo el ritmo a su lado, como era costumbre, terminaron hablando de arte y de vinos, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían así a solas. Desde 2014, donde Jiyong había terminado todo, cuando Seunghyun se enteró de lo sucedido, gracias al manager del menor, quien inocentemente comento lo que había sucedido con la modelo japonesa, provocando que todo explotara. Jiyong termino gritándole a Seunghyun,  **"Contigo no hay futuro, nunca lo habrá, así que terminemos... ya no te quiero más Seunghyun, ni siquiera vine a pedir tu perdón."**

Por algo habían pasado años sin hablarse, Jiyong lo había lastimado con crueldad, luego en esa reunión, en ese momento a solas, Seunghyun confesó algo en cuanto vio el reloj llegar a las 12 de la noche,  **"Aun ahora, en 2017... te perdonaría Jiyong, estúpidamente lo haría."**

Pero Jiyong no lo haría, él continuaba pensando que eso sería imposible, así que con prisa y temor le respondió con una media sonrisa,  **"Tal vez ya es muy tarde."**  Seunghyun se levantó y se fue. Y solo semanas después, Jiyong se enteró de la fecha de su alistamiento, el cual llegó velozmente. El pelinegro sufrió demasiado esos días, lo hizo en silencio, esbozó una sonrisa ante él y los demás, fingiendo que de verdad estaban bien las cosas entre ellos, sin embargo, cuando dio la hora, supo que quizá ya lo había perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo, el destino parecía tener algo diferente para ambos, ya que otras semanas después, un desastroso escándalo ataco al mayor, obligándolo a retirarse del servicio militar. Días después, Seunghyun tuvo una sobredosis de medicación, entonces Jiyong perdió razón de sí. No le importo nadie ni nada, fue hasta él cuando estuvo en su casa por fin, si no lo hubieran detenido los managers, se hubiera aparecido en el mismo hospital. Recordaba perfectamente haber ido hasta su casa, para ser rechazado un par de veces, sin embargo, había insistido lo suficiente para cansar al mayor,  **"Estoy bien, no intente nada Jiyong, simplemente no medí la medicación, así que por favor..."**

Semanas después, era de noche, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en su estudio, listos para sacar a la luz su nuevo trabajo... su último trabajo en un buen tiempo. Hyunsuk llegó cuando faltaban unos minutos, le dio el honor a Jiyong, quien lo hizo con una sonrisa y un ligero temor, segundos después, su música estaba fuera. Hyunsuk, le preguntó de nuevo si estaba bien con la decisión de no promocionar, él sinceramente dijo que era lo mejor y que entendía la decisión de todos. Y él mismo no quería hacerlo, con lo recién sucedido, no tendría ánimos para presentarse y tener entrevistas, era muy pronto.

Dejó que todos se fueran y se quedó en el estudio. Una hora después Teddy toco a la puerta y llegó con cervezas guardadas en su sudadera, le sonrió y destapó una para cada quien, su fiel amigo se sentó en la silla junto a él y estiro sus pies sobre la mesa. Estiro su lata para brindar con él — **por lo que viene.**

— **Por lo que viene**  —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Jiyong nunca lo había hablado con Teddy directamente, pero tenía la sensación de que él ya sabía algo sobre lo que tuvo con Seunghyun, más de una vez los salvó por "accidente", así que parecía que sabía algo. O quizá Jiyong tenía esas ideas, de cualquier forma, se sentía bien estando con él, así estuvieran en silencio, luego de trabajar tantos años juntos, y de que el mayor soportara su perfeccionismo. Luego de darle otro trago a su cerveza, el menor recibió un mensaje de su manager, quien preguntaba si seguía en el estudio, respondió que sí, y que pensaba permanecer allí más tiempo. Teddy revisó brevemente los listados de música y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, pero Jiyong le repitió que no quería saber aún, que era pronto. Pasaron un rato más discutiendo otros temas, recordando sus anteriores álbumes, de cómo Teddy recordaba los berrinches de Jiyong, pasaron un rato entre risas al final.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y Teddy tuvo más la facilidad de ver quien era, Jiyong lo vio abrir más los ojos y poner una expresión de sorpresa, el menor pensó que sería Hyunsuk o su hermano quizá, pero no, no era alguien así. Seunghyun estaba vestido totalmente de negro, con solo un abrigo verde militar, un tapabocas negro lo cubría también, no parecía mucho ser él, sin embargo, su mirada lo decía todo. Teddy se levantó y se excusó diciendo que los dejaría a solas, Jiyong también se levantó inconscientemente, el alto dejó que saliera, quitó su tapabocas, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y se acercó al menor con cuidado.

— **Hyu...hyung...**  —musitó torpemente al sentir la cercanía del mayor, Seunghyun lo tomo de los brazos con un poco de fuerza—  **hyung... ¿Qué haces?**  —el pelinegro levantó la vista y lo miro a los ojos, correspondiendo la mirada intensa que le daba el otro.

— **¿Es para mí?**

— **¿Qué dices?** —dijo cortando la mirada.

— **¿Es para mí esa canción?**  —Jiyong tragó saliva con dificultad, las manos del mayor seguían sosteniéndolo con fuerza y su mirada seguía buscando traspasarlo.

"Me negare solo una vez... por ti Seunghyun" — **es solo una canción.**

El mayor aflojó el agarre y lo dejó respirar mejor, aunque aún no se moviera de su posición, el menor sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto... lo sabía, pero no lo sentía, esas palabras no las sentía — **esta es mi última vez, Jiyong**  —ninguno se movió, el pelinegro miro al suelo mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, ese día el menor le dijo que era tarde, pero ahora escuchaba la voz del mayor, diciéndole que era la última vez. Lo que Jiyong había estado buscando, lo que quería transmitir con aquella canción, era eso, era una última oportunidad, porque había sentido que lo perdía ya dos veces en unos meses. — **Nadie sabe...**  —citó con esa voz gruesa y masculina, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista y se enfrentó a él, "... pero si mi corazón insiste, no te dejaré de nuevo, Seunghyun." — **nosotros siempre sabemos.**

Los labios del mayor se pegaron a los suyos con desesperación, con una necesidad que llenaba el ambiente de un dolor palpable, el peso de los recuerdos les llegó de golpe. Jiyong sintió sus lágrimas fluir, sintió como estas fueron besadas por el mayor, estrechando todavía más esa conexión, lo sujeto de la cintura y el mayor se pegó más a él, pronto el beso se volvió más húmedo y lento, ahora no solo el menor lloraba. Ambos estaban abrumados, ambos eran dos corazones perdidos y adoloridos por el tiempo y las injusticias, y ambos corazones conocían el peligro a su alrededor, sin embargo... en ese momento, parecía no haber pesar más grande que estar separados el uno del otro.


End file.
